


Double

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M, soft warm boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: In my head, this is mostly clownfish 'verse Steve and Bucky, hence Bucky's rather stunned bird expression and the colors and the soft.  But go whither thou wilt obviously.





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this is mostly clownfish 'verse Steve and Bucky, hence Bucky's rather stunned bird expression and the colors and the soft. But go whither thou wilt obviously.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/30695892547/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/45586308652/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!!!! It's been tremendously inspiring - I still can't believe I've done 23 pieces in one month, this is some unprecedented shit for me, a former fiddle-with-it-till-it-dies recovering perfectionist traditional media artist. I've gone from having 80% of my brain tangled up in the mechanics of my drawing program to 80% ACTUALLY FOCUSED ON THE ART, which, that feels SO GOOD YA'LL. I can't say how much I appreciate the encouragement - it's been literally years since I had so much Fun With Art. So again, thank you and hugs to everybody who cheered my little personal renaissance. <3<3<3
> 
> And yes, I'll be back to podficcing soon. ;)))))


End file.
